


When the fluff bites back

by authorwithoutaquill



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has some interesting ideas about how to relax after their adventure with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the fluff bites back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Okay but hear me out: Fluffy. Sharks.” Intended as a drabble. Executed semi-successfully. I guess it's fluffy... If you squint a little. Also, first attempt at Eight, so do let me know how it turned out.

“Okay, but hear me out: Fluffy. Sharks.”

Rose was sitting in a large armchair, nursing a steaming mug of hot chocolate and staring at the Doctor, eyebrows raised and a grin threatening to break out on her face. When he wiggled his eyebrows and handed her an extra marshmallow she started laughing.

“You’re bonkers. Totally bonkers!”

“No, but Rose, I’m going to take you to an amazing place. Full of softness and bright colours and… sharks.”

“Sharks?”

“Sharks.”

Rose snorted into her hot chocolate at the excitement in his voice and rolled her eyes.

“Fluffy sharks. I don’t believe you. I don’t believe a word you’re saying. Mum would tell me to have a cuppa and turn in for the night.”

“Oh, Rose, come on! Your mother’s a bit…” the Doctor stopped mid-sentence when he saw her face. His mouth still open, he walked to the console.

“You want to see this. You know you do.”

Rose pursed her lips and pretended to consider the proposition. At his frustrated sigh, she giggled and nodded. “Oh, alright, let’s do it.”

“Yes!” He had his grin in place, excitement radiating from his every pore and was flicking the switches faster than Rose had ever seen him do it before.

They arrived about two minutes later - she suspected the delay was due to the Doctor giving her enough time to gulp down her beverage.

Opening the doors, she found herself in a large chamber, brightly lit with neon-coloured rods, attached to the walls at regular intervals. Everything was dancing with colour, the sound of soft electrical music was floating in the air, and Rose was so overwhelmed for a moment that she didn’t notice what she was standing in the middle of.

It was only when the Doctor strode out of the Tardis and plunged headlong into the sea of grey at her feet when she realized that their time machine was parked right on top of a giant pink inflatable ball pit, filled to the brim with plush sharks. She started laughing and picked one up, watching her friend trying to make his way to the centre of the pit.

He did a few breast strokes, trying to swim in the midst of the plush toys, but couldn’t get ahead at all.

“Maybe if you tried walking on air…” she called out to him.

He turned back, one of the smaller sharks caught in his hair, and smiled at her.

“Be careful, Rose. They bite.”

“How can they bite when they are plush to… Ouch!”

Rose dropped the shark she was holding and stared in astonishment as it wriggled away, leaving her finger throbbing and a single drop of blood shining on top of the wound. She started to shriek and hurry towards the Doctor as fast as she could.

“They’re real sharks! Fluffy sharks!”

“Told you,” he exclaimed proudly.

“You’re bonkers, you are! What made you bring us here? Wasn’t saving the Queen of Sheba enough for one day? Next time do warn me to stay in the library!” she shouted at the top of her lungs, running atop the moving sea of bodies as best as she could, while the Doctor smiled placidly and waited for her to catch up.

Upon reaching him, he grabbed her hand and started jogging at a faster pace.

“What’s all the rush now?”

“We have to get away,” he panted. “The big guy’s coming.”

“The… the what?”

“That!” he pointed behind them, where something large and grey emerged from below.

“That’s a… a…”

“A fluffy shark!”

“When you said fluffy, I thought you meant cute and peaceful and nice!”

“It’s fluffy, but it’s a shark,” he shrugged his shoulders and tugged on her hand, urging her to go faster.

He opened his mouth to say more, but Rose cut him off, “Don’t you dare! You can explain it when we get back to the Tardis. For now: run!”


End file.
